Razones para alejarme
by Cari-Bum
Summary: Después de lo que ella vio, debería alejarse, pero no puede. No quiere. One Shot.


Disclamer: Los personajes de Boys Over Flowers no me pertenecen.

A/N: Creo que este One Shot es algo caótico. No he subido más historias debido a que tengo un bloqueo de escritor, me sorprende que haya podido escribir esta pequeña historia. Espero que les agrade.

.

.

.

Hay diferentes tipos de silencio, algunos cómodos, otros incomodos, pero también hay silencios peligrosos, duran milésimas de segundo sin embargo cuando terminan, llega el caos. Puede ser por un desastre natural, pero también puede ser provocado por el hombre, un accidente de auto o una bomba. Después de aquel pequeño silencio, sonidos estridentes, el sonido del caos puro.

En aquellas milésimas de segundo, Song Woo Bin logro proteger a uno de sus mejores amigos, llevándose él el mayor impacto de la explosión. Su amigo intento alejarlo pero Woo Bin era más fuerte, estaba mejor entrenado. Cuando la explosión termino, podían escucharse gritos, disparos, pero Goo Jun Pyo no escuchaba nada más, se enfocó en el rostro adolorido de su amigo, sin embargo, cuando el silencio volvió, Woo Bin se puso de pie

-Corre, ve con los chicos-Dijo el pelirrojo

-Bin-Ah-Protesto débilmente Jun Pyo

-¡Corre!-Bramo el príncipe de la mafia. Jun Pyo se puso de pie, alejándose, sin embargo cuando estuvo a salvo, busco a su amigo. Lo que vio no le sorprendió. No era la primera vez que veía a Woo Bin en acción. Uno de los hombres de Woo Bin tomo el brazo del joven heredero y lo dirigió a una camioneta blindada, al subir, encontró que sus amigos ya se encontraban ahí. La camioneta arranco, Yi Jeong lucia tenso mientras que Ji Hoo lucia preocupado, era raro. Siempre podías contar con la expresión impasible de Ji Hoo, aunque ya no era tan raro que mostrara con expresiones lo que pensaba o sentía, en esta ocasión no podía mantener la compostura.

El auto se detuvo unos metros más adelante, alguien entro a la camioneta, los chicos hicieron espacio para que entrara uno de los hombres de Woo Bin, herido. Ji Hoo de inmediato comenzó a atenderlo.

-El jefe-Dijo el hombre, apretando los dientes para callar los gritos de dolor que querían salir de él-El jefe debe saber….-

-Calla-Dijo otro hombre de Woo Bin mientras seguían avanzando y Ji Hoo lo atendía-Debemos llegar al hospital-

-El jefe debe saber…-Dijo de nuevo-Ella estaba ahí…-

-Mwho?!-Exclamo Jun Pyo, sin embargo el hombre había perdido el conocimiento debido al dolor.

-Detén la camioneta-Ordeno Ji Hoo, pero el conductor no hizo caso-¡Detén la maldita camioneta! Si ella está aquí debemos buscarla-

-Si los dejo aquí corren más peligro-Dijo el hombre que conducía, los chicos se miraron, todos con pánico en sus rostros, si los enemigos de Woo Bin la encontraban…no, no querían ni imaginar lo que podía pasar.

Otro de los hombres de Woo Bin estaba gritando ordenes por medio del teléfono. Los chicos se sentían impotentes, sabían que si algo le pasaba a ella…Woo Bin jamás se lo perdonaría.

.

.

.

Woo Bin tomo una pistola del suelo, intentando ahorrar balas de su propia arma, había mucho humo y fuego en varias parte, por suerte se encontraban en una zona alejada de la civilización. Comenzó a caminar, disparo a un hombre que se acercaba a el quien claramente era del bando opuesto. Una bala paso cerca de él, de inmediato se puso en guardia y disparo.

Pronto su atacante se encontraba lo suficientemente herido. Siguió avanzando cuidadosamente, maldiciendo por dentro a aquel clan Italiano. La mafia Italiana había sido despiadada, legendaria, pero ya no quedaba nada más que el recuerdo, o eso es lo que todos creían, algunos clanes aun eran poderosos pero no se encontraban en Italia, se encontraban dispersos por Asia. El clan que les había declarado una guerra, a pesar de ser italiano, provenía de China. El clan Lombardi

-Jefe-Susurro uno de hombre cerca de él-Cual es el plan-

-Encuéntrenlos a todos y acaben con ellos, no quiero prisioneros-Dijo en voz fría, el hombre dio las instrucciones por medio de un pequeño micrófono, más disparos podían escucharse en la distancia, muchos gemidos de dolor. Woo Bin siguió avanzando, sabía dónde se encontraba el líder, el mismo se encargaría de él. Pero conforme se acercaba, noto que algo no estaba bien. El camino era demasiado fácil….no había nadie impidiéndole el paso lo cual le hizo sospechar que podría ser una trampa.

Siguió avanzando, hasta que lo encontró, ahí estaba el, el _signori Lombardi_ Se encontraba desprotegido, sin embargo ante aquella visión, Woo Bin decidió ponerse en guardia. Algo raro ocurría.

-Vaya vaya-Dijo el hombre de unos cuarenta años-Pero si es el príncipe Song en persona-Dijo en coreano. Woo Bin apunto con su arma, pero entonces el signori Lombardi rio y negó con la cabeza-Si yo fuera tu…bajaría el arma-dijo con calma, entonces el signori Lombardi hizo una seña con la mano y varios hombres entraron en escena, eran enemigos, pero entonces los hombres de Woo Bin también entraron, todos estaban listos para matar, de pronto…

-ALTO-Grito Woo Bin sorprendiéndolos a todos menos al Signori Lombardi… quien tomaba del brazo a una chica, la chica no era muy alta, su cabello oscuro caía un poco más debajo de los hombros, lucía un poco asustada. Woo Bin apretó los dientes, era claro que se encontraba furioso

-Disparan y esta señorita sufrirá las consecuencias-

La chica miro a Woo Bin, él la conocía demasiado bien, le estaba pidiendo disculpas con la mirada. Después miro al Signori y lo pateo cerca de la entrepierna. Sin embargo el Signori Lombardi reacciono demasiado rápido, evitando que la chica escapara.

-Es fuerte-Murmuro el signori conteniendo el dolor ocasionado por la chica, cerró los ojos un instante, lo suficiente para que Woo Bin diera una indicación silenciosa a sus hombres y a ella. Segundos después disparos por ambos lados podían escucharse, Woo Bin estaba seguro que un disparo lo había alcanzado, pero no le importo, corrió hacia el Signori Lombardi quien aún sujetaba a la chica, cuando lo alcanzo, le propino un golpe en el pecho, el Signori Lombardi no tuvo más opción que soltar a la chica. Woo Bin entonces comenzó a pelear con él, el signori Lombardi no fue rival para el príncipe Song, en pocos minutos lo golpeaba una y otra vez contra el suelo.

-Woo Bin-Susurro la chica, pero él no se inmuto, finalmente saco el arma y disparo al corazón del Signori Lombardi. Woo Bin se mantuvo en silencio observando la figura sin vida del líder del clan enemigo.

-Señor-Dijo uno de sus hombres-Debemos ir al hospital- El chico asintió y lo siguió. No miro en ningún momento a la joven que se encontraba a su lado y quien de inmediato lo siguió. Finalmente llegaron a una camioneta. El camino al hospital fue silencioso. Woo Bin sintió la adrenalina abandonando su cuerpo, el dolor comenzó a presentarse, abrió su camisa para comprobar que tenía una herida de bala en su costado derecho, por suerte era una herida superficial, la bala no había penetrado en su cuerpo. Arrugo su camisa y la coloco sobre la herida que a pesar de ser superficial, sangraba bastante. De pronto una mano más pequeña que la suya tomo la camisa, Woo Bin no la miro, pero dejo que ella sostuviera la camisa.

Finalmente llegaron al hospital donde varios de sus hombres eran atendidos, al bajar de la camioneta, algunas enfermeras se acercaron junto a Ji Hoo

-Herida superficial-Dijo Woo Bin

-Necesito revisar que no tengas hemorragias internas- Woo Bin asintió y se dejó conducir por su mejor amigo a una camilla. Woo Bin se comunicó con Ji Hoo sin palabras, el chico entendió.

-Jun Pyo-Grito Ji Hoo quien en menos de un minuto se encontraba a su lado, le dijo algo con la mirada y Jun Pyo asintió, dejando que Woo Bin y Ji Hoo ingresaran a una sala para el chequeo interno de Woo Bin. La chica intento seguirlos pero Jun Pyo lo impidió.

-El estará bien- Ella simplemente asintió y se alejó a la sala de espera privada.

La sala de espera privada se encontraba abarrotada. Yi Jeong hablaba con el padre de Woo Bin y con un oficial. Muchas mujeres o madres llegaban a preguntar por sus hijos o esposos, varios hombres de Woo Bin les daban las indicaciones necesarias.

La chica tomo asiento y se mantuvo en silencio. Miraba a su alrededor. Yi Jeong la miro por unos segundos pero ella se mantuvo impasible, más cuando el padre de Woo Bin la miro. Una joven doctora se acercó a ella.

-¿Estas bien?—

La chica asintió, solo tenía algunos golpes superficiales. La doctora le dio algo para el dolor y se retiró a hablar con su esposo, Goo Jun Pyo. Ambos la miraron con preocupación, pero ella decidió ignorarlos, no es que no le agradaran, pero la situación en ese momento era complicada, Yi Jeong dejo de hablar con el padre de Woo Bin y se dirigió a Goo Jun Pyo y Geum Jan Di, los tres comenzaron a murmurar. El padre de Woo Bin se sentó a su lado en silencio. Pasaron horas, o tal vez solo fueron algunos minutos, cuando Ji Hoo entro a la sala, se acercó a sus amigos, le dijo algo a Jan Di y ambos se marcharon, antes de marcharse, ella vio como Jun Pyo miraba a los ojos a su esposa, era una mirada cargada del más puro afecto para después dar un beso rápido y que ella pudiera marcharse, Los envidio. Yi Jeong y Jun Pyo se acercaron.

-Señor, Woo Bin no tuvo daños internos pero tuvieron que ponerle algunos puntos, su brazo tuvo que ser vendado, pero se encuentra despierto-Dijo Yi Jeong. El padre de Woo Bin asintió, aunque su rostro parecía impasible, ella pudo ver el alivio en sus ojos

-¿Puedo verlo?-Dijo la chica, Yi Jeong la miro con cautela, tratando de darle una advertencia silenciosa pero a ella no le importo. Finalmente Yi Jeong asintió y le indico el número de habitación donde descansaba Woo Bin. La chica camino presurosa. Cuando abrió la puerta lo encontró hablando con el señor Lee, en cuanto la vio, la furia fue clara en sus ojos.

-Señor Lee, ¿Podría dejarnos un momento a solas?-Dijo la chica, a pesar de ser una pregunta, era claro que se trataba de una orden, orden que el Señor Lee cumplió de inmediato.

-¿Qué hacías ahí? Te lo he dicho antes, no te involucres-Dijo enojado Woo Bin en cuanto se quedaron solos, no se percataron que el señor Lee dejaba la puerta un poco abierta.

-Ya te dije que no me importa-

-Vete, anda vete, si no te preocupa morir en cualquier momento será mejor que te vayas, eres inconsciente y tonta- La chica permaneció en silencio-Ya no te quiero ver-Ella ya esperaba esa frase, por lo cual sonrió pero ello solo provoco más enojo de parte del príncipe Song-¡Vete!-

-No me iré-

-Shin Hae Chan- Dijo en tono de advertencia. La chica se acercó rápidamente a su cama y lo abrazo. Woo Bin no se movió

-No me iré-Dijo ella de nuevo

-Te pusiste en peligro…-Dijo el, sin corresponder su abrazo, pero ella solo lo abrazo más fuerte. De manera educada, Woo Bin, usando su brazo sin vendar, alejo a Hae Chan. Ella lo miro dolida

-No me alejes más-Suplico la chica, pero Woo Bin desvió la mirada.

-Vete-

-No-

-Quiero estar solo- la chica lo miro, de nuevo se acercó a él, y le dio un beso en los labios, simple, casto. El evito corresponderlo.

-Te veré mas tarde-Dijo ella antes de salir de la habitación. Cuando se encontraba en el pasillo, se encontró al resto del F4, la miraron con condescendencia, también se encontró a Chu Ga Eul Geum Jan Di y Min Tae Hee. Lo que le sorprendió fue encontrarse con el padre de Woo Bin.

-No te preocupes niña-Le dijo-Mi hijo es testarudo, deja que pase el enojo- Ella sonrió débilmente y asintió. El padre de Woo Bin entro a la habitación de su hijo. Los chicos y las chicas miraron a Hae Chan.

-Vamos-Dijo Yoon Ji Hoo para después tomarla por los hombros y caminar con ella, los demás los siguieron. Llegaron a una sala de buen tamaño, era una sala de juntas secundaria. La chica se dejó caer en el asiento

-¿Qué hacías ahí?-Reclamo por fin Min Tae Hee-No me mires así Yoon Ji Hoo-Exclamo molesta, Hae Chan conocía demasiado bien a la pareja, sabía que Ji Hoo le estaba diciendo con la mirada que se tranquilizara, pero cuando algo alteraba a Min Tae Hee, era difícil que esta cediera a la tranquilidad

-No debiste ir allí-Dijo Yi Jeong con reproche

-No tenía opción, no iba a dejarlo solo-Dijo Hae Chan

-Eso es exactamente lo que tenías que hacer, sabias que los Lombardi eran peligrosos, Woo Bin pudo morir por tu culpa. – Dijo Jun Pyo. Nadie más agrego nada-Ahora has visto de primera mano cómo es la vida de Song Woo Bin, ¿Aún quieres estar con él?-Completo Jun Pyo.

-Sí-Dijo ella con voz baja

-Hae Chan-Dijo Yi Jeong-Debes estar segura de ello, estar con Woo Bin significa estar en constante peligro-

-Claro que lo sé-Dijo ella molesta-Pero no me importa…-

-Pues debería-Añadió seriamente Yoon Ji Hoo-Tu lo viste hoy en acción, estoy seguro que viste una faceta suya que no habías visto-

Ella se estremeció al recordar como Woo Bin comenzó a golpear una y otra vez al Signori Lombardi, no parecía el mismo, nunca lo había visto tan agresivo, tan fuera de control. Sin embargo, no podía imaginarse la vida sin él. Hae Chan no había tenido una niñez perfecta. Su padre las había abandonado cuando ella tenía tres años. Su madre por otro lado, se deshizo de ella apenas dos años después, ella volvió a casarse y se marchó, Hae Chan quedo al cargo de su abuela. Cuando su abuela se enteró que la chica estaba saliendo con Song Woo Bin, hablo seriamente con su nieta. "Puedo ver que es un hombre complejo, demasiado complejo, si vas a estar con el debes estar segura de ello". Hae Chan estaba segura, quería estar con Song Woo Bin.

-No me importa-Dijo la chica derramando algunas lágrimas-No me importa-Repitió

-Hae Chan, si crees que no puedes con la vida que tiene Woo Bin, será mejor que lo dejes- Dijo Geum Jan Di. Pero Hae Chan negó de nuevo con la cabeza, cubrió su rostro con las manos, desesperada

-¡Yo lo amo!-Grito-Todo el mundo me dice las razones por las cuales no debería estar con él, incluso él, pero no me importa, yo lo amo, no me importa lo que haga, no me importa-

-Él es terco, pero entenderá, simplemente tiene miedo Hae Chan, teme que algo te suceda o teme que dejes de amarle-Dijo Ga Eul

-No lo haré- Dijo ella más tranquila

-Bien, vamos hay que ver a Woo Bin-Dijo Tae Hee. Todos se pusieron de pie, siguiéndola. Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Woo Bin se mantuvo en silencio

-Solo queríamos saber si te encontrabas bien-Dijo Yi Jeong

-Lo estoy, se necesita más para vencerme-Dijo con media sonrisa Woo Bin.

-Ya lo creo-Dijo Ji Hoo-Debes descansar un poco-Dicho esto todos se despidieron y se marcharon, todos menos Hae Chan. Ella tomo asiento en una silla cercana a la cama de Woo Bin

-Te pedí que te fueras-Dijo Woo Bin cuando estuvieron solos. Pero ella hizo caso omiso a su comentario. –Hae Chan-

-Basta Woo Bin-

La cama de la habitación era del tamaño suficiente para tener a dos personas en ella. Ventajas de habitaciones VIP. Por ello Hae Chan se acercó y se acostó a su lado, Woo Bin no pudo evitarlo, la rodeo con su brazo sano. Ella escondió el rostro en el cuello del chico, el aspiro el aroma de su cabello

-Pude perderte hoy-Dijo finalmente Woo Bin-¿Qué hacías ahí?-

-Te seguí-

-Hae Chan-

-Sé que fue tonto, lo sé, pero quería ayudar-

-Hiciste más daño al estar ahí-

-Perdón-dijo ella

-Debería terminar contigo-Dijo frustrado Woo Bin

-No lo permitiré-

-Te pongo en peligro constantemente- Dijo Woo Bin con pesar-No puedo ofrecerte mucho-

-Dame tu corazón y me consideraré satisfecha- Woo Bin beso su frente

-Ya lo tienes-Respondió-Pero no soy un buen hombre, he matado gente, mis manos están manchadas de sangre, mucha gente del bajo mundo siempre busca dañarme, deberías estar con alguien mejor-

-Eres el príncipe de la mafia, siempre estarás en peligro, es cierto que siempre viviré preocupada por ti pero es algo que estoy dispuesta a hacer, te amo Woo Bin-

-Yo también te amo Hae Chan- La chica se acurruco más y cerró los ojos. En pocos minutos se encontraba dormida sin embargo Woo Bin no podía dormir.

Su padre había hablado con él, le advirtió que si Hae Chan quería quedarse a su lado, lo mejor sería que Woo Bin no lo impidiera. "Ella te ama, con todo tu lado oscuro, déjala que te amé, le harás más daño si la abandonas"

Woo Bin no quería que nada le pasara a ella, pero tampoco quería dejarla. La conoció un año atrás. El padre de Woo Bin se interesó por una pequeña casa constructora en Jeju, la dueña, una mujer de al menos 60 años los recibió, la nieta de aquella señora era Shin Hae Chan, ella se encargaba de los interiores de los diseños que realizaban.

Woo Bin debía admitir que la chica lo cautivo casi desde el momento que ella hablo. En aquella reunión no oculto el hecho de que estaba molesta, sabía que los planes del padre de Woo Bin era adquirir la pequeña empresa que su abuela había creado hace apenas unos cuatro años. Su abuela y ella misma habían sacrificado tanto por la pequeña compañía, pero su abuela ya no era tan joven, Hae Chan lo sabía, por lo tanto también sabía que su abuela vendería la empresa a Construcciones Shin.

Fue una semana de constantes reuniones donde los términos se establecieron y se llegó a un buen acuerdo. Pero Hae Chan estaba triste, decir adiós a aquella compañía era difícil, a pesar de que ella conservaría su puesto, nunca sería lo mismo. Fue en la tarde del día de la firma del acuerdo cuando Woo Bin hablo con ella, animándolo a ver la situación como una oportunidad. Hae Chan se dejó cautivar por el Don Juan. Cuatro meses después Hae Chan y su abuela se mudaron a Seúl, pues el padre de Woo Bin quería que la chica trabajará en Construcciones Shin directamente. Con ello, Woo Bin y ella establecieron una amistad, que al cabo de unos meses se convirtió en algo más.

Pero Shin Hae Chan no era tonta, ella conocía perfectamente la reputación de la familia Song, lucho por detener cualquier sentimiento por Woo Bin, pero fue imposible. Sabía que no sería fácil. Woo Bin intento alejarla, cuando noto que su mirada cambiaba, la alejo, pero no podía negar sus sentimientos por ella, ya no salía con chicas al azar, prefería ver la sonrisa de la chica que besar a cualquier desconocida.

Su relación se hizo oficial dos meses atrás pero apenas dos semanas antes, el padre de Woo Bin le advirtió del clan de Lombardi. El primer miedo del chico fue que a ella le hicieran algo. Intento evitar que la chica supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no fueron suficientes sus esfuerzos, la chica se enteró, e intento ayudar. Era valiente pero Woo Bin no la quería cerca del mundo de la mafia. La chica murmuro algo en sueños y él sonrió con ternura. Había tomado una decisión, no iba a dejarla ir. La protegería, le daría su amor. Si ella podía aceptarlo con sus negocios sucios y sabiendo las cosas que él tenía que hacer, él dejaría de alejarla.

Sus amigos abrieron la puerta, encontrándose a la pareja durmiendo tranquilamente. En silencio, se marcharon

-Solo espero que Woo Bin no la aleje más-Comentó Tae Hee, novia de Ji Hoo.

-Dudo que lo haga, y si lo hace, enviaremos a Jan Di para que le dé una patada y entre en razón- Dijo Yi Jeong ganándose la risa de todos y un puchero por parte de Jan Di.

-Es su turno de ser feliz-Dijo Jun Pyo. Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la sala de espera, por fin podían descansar un poco, su amigo estaba vivo, su amigo estaba enamorado. Ahora el F4 completo era feliz.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

A/N Nos leemos pronto

Saludos

Cari-Bum


End file.
